


An Appreciation Of Physique

by ThePrincessOfPirates



Category: Quantum Leap
Genre: Gen, Gushie's in there for like 1 line but so this isn't a fic about him but he's there, also I wrote this just to make a math pun because that's the kind of person i am, and human sexuality but nothing serious, on to actual important stuff about the fic, there's also one or two jokes about boners
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-02
Updated: 2015-07-02
Packaged: 2018-04-07 06:37:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4253136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThePrincessOfPirates/pseuds/ThePrincessOfPirates
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Al and Sam have a little chat about sexuality.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Appreciation Of Physique

**Author's Note:**

> In mathematical context, appreciation can mean a growth in worth or size just wanted to give you a heads up.

“See something you like there, Sam?” Al joked, noticing how his friend was kind of staring at all of the men around him.

“Al, don't just sneak up on me like that.” Sam hissed after nearly jumping out of his skin.

“Sorry for catching while you were eying down John's friends,” Al smirked.

“I was not eying them down!” Sam argued starting to organize his change of clothes in the locker room.

“What was it then?” Al pressed a few buttons on the hand-link. “Trying to see if any of them have suspicious scars or tattoos because it's obvious that none of them do.”

“Oh stop that!” Sam huffed.

“Well if it's not that then what is it?” Al inquired.

“It's... Well it's merely an appreciation of physique!” Sam stated.

“Well there's definitely an appreciation in your physique mathematically speaking,” Al grinned, gesturing towards Sam's lower body.

“Oh shut up!” Sam grumbled, shifting his towel, embarrassed. “You're absolutely intolerable, you know that?”

“I was merely making an obvious conclusion based off the visual facts!” a spiral of smoke drifted away from Al's hand movements.

Sam's cheeks tinged pink and his shoulder's pulled in.

“I get it, Indiana farm boys aren't usually too open and familiar with human sexuality,” Al continued, taking a drag from his cigar. “You know, when you leap back I really ought to get you a copy of The Gay 90s or what was that other research paper I read a few years back... It was really interesting and helped explain male bisexuality even better than I ever could...”

“Al, I'm not gay!” Sam grit through his teeth, trying not to call any attention to himself.

“No, you're not gay!” Al began.

“Thank you,” Sam interjected.

“You're bisexual, considering Donna.” Al finished.

“I am not bisexual either! I'm straight!” Sam argued.

“Sam, straight men don't pop one for other men.” Al's smirk grew.

“I did not!” His cheeks were red.

“Oh yes you did.” Al countered. “Trust me when I say I know what I saw when I first got here.”

“Get out of here!” Sam growled, still trying to keep his voice down.

“Fine, we'll have this talk later.” Al shrugged and started to open the imaging chamber doors.

“Yes, please, go,” Sam shushed him away as he exited.

The imaging chamber doors swooshed open and Al stepped out.

“Gushie you're never gonna believe this but Sam thinks he's straight!” Al announced.

Gushie spit out his coffee, struggling to keep it his spit-take from getting on the console while he laughed so hard he could hardly breath.

**Author's Note:**

> One day I just realized that 'appreciation' has two meanings if you work with algebraic math so I went "Hey, let's make a pun about that!" Get it appreciation of physique, appreciation in physique... Get it?


End file.
